The Library
by Raven-Geek
Summary: What's up with the green haired girl in the Library. She seems new but Pai can't figure out what he likes about her. AU PxL


The first time he saw her was at the library, of course. He never went anywhere else. Being the observant man he was, Pai noticed a new person in his sanctuary with odd, green hair.

The girl sat a few tables up with her nose so far into the book that it was a wonder she didn't go cross eyed. Pai noticed, again, that she wasn't bending the spine - a pet peeve if you wish - and yet her knuckles were white as she gripped. He contemplated what was so interesting about the book.

Through out the day, the dark haired man kept sneaking curious glances over in her direction but apart from a few shuffles to get comfortable, she never moved.

On the second day, Pai saw the girl sit exactly where she sat the day before. That time, however, she had a new book in her hands. Pai himself sat a table closer to glance at what she was reading.

Wuthering Heights. Such a cliché book. It was alright though. Pai didn't mind a fiction now and then but he usually preoccupied his mind with cold facts. Much like himself actually. The man, who rarely ever smiled, chuckled to himself as he opened his textbook. The blue eyed girl looked up in shock upon hearing his deep voice. She didn't say anything and quickly returned to the novel.

The third day, Pai found himself sitting on the table beside the girl. That day, she had The Hunger Games to grip her attention. Pai frowned. The girl had quite a mature reading preference and reconsidered her age.

Pai was not the type of man to go and 'check someone out' - as his brother may have put it - and told himself it was just an examination to assume her age. The girl had her green hair in two long, thin braids. Her body would have been quite easy on the eyes if not hidden beneath modest clothes a few sizes too big. Not that Pai minded. He never found himself attracted to females who put themselves in full view.

Pai's eyes widened as he focused them back on his textbook. He mentally slapped himself. The man had never even spoken to her and he thought he was already attracted to her. He blinked away the embarrassment and frowned. He came to the conclusion that the girl may have been around 16, despite her awful taste in novels.

On the fourth day, Pai hated to admit that he could barely keep his eyes on his own book. The girl had small hands with bitten nails, he wanted to know if she did it out of nervousness or just boredom. Probably the former. She seemed like a timid person.

He sat across from her this time and his subconscious threatened to pulverise him for being an idiot. Pai opened his book but didn't even look at it. This time, the book was Divergent. The books looked wasted on her possible intelligence. He might've never found out.

The girl flushed red and looked up. She didn't quite keep his gaze which was lucky as he looked down toward his book, just as flustered. He frowned. The man never got flustered. It was just a trait of his.

"Can I, uh, help you?" She asked with a quiet voice.

Pai looked back up. "Not particularly."

"You were just, um, staring at me. I think. Maybe I was wrong..." She trailed off.

"My apologies, Miss..." He didn't know her name. This was his chance to find out.

"Midorikawa Lettuce. Or, just Lettuce would do." She laughed awkwardly.

Now or never Pai. "Ikisatashi Pai. Or just Pai." His eyes lingered as he smiled but returned to the book. Pai's heart seemed to go a mile a minute but he kept it concealed. "I was just wondering if you would like to go for coffee or something later?" Pai nearly growled at his mouth for saying those words. Those words were so poorly said!

Lettuce's eyes widened in shock. Her face grew redder by the second. "M-Me?"

Pai nodded. This one was a keeper. She made him feel nervous and stupid all at once and Pai was never stupid. Lettuce smiled nervously and something soared inside him. He refused to even consider that it was his heart.

"O-Okay."

 **Wow guys, it's been a while. I may have to discontinue CFML out of lack of interest but may occasionally write some short stories. Well anyway, let me know what you think and have fun with whatever you're doing :)**


End file.
